


go back to the start

by kopi_luwak



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mainkan pianomu."</p>
            </blockquote>





	go back to the start

**Author's Note:**

> ide random pas liat akashi ngeliatin midorima main piano akakakakakak
> 
> standard disclaimer applied

“Mainkan pianomu, Shintarou.” Di antara tumpukan buku Akashi berkata, dengan seulas senyum tipis yang tampak begitu pas untuknya—elegan.

Midorima memandangnya sekilas, dan menjawab sambil lalu, “Ya.”

Dia tidak melakukannya—nyaris tak ada senggang dalam ujian.

“Mainkan pianomu, Shintarou,” ujarnya lagi di lain masa, seraya mengetik sesuatu.

Midorima mengangguk. “Ya, saat kita berdua senggang.”

Midorima tidak melakukannya.

“Aku ingin mendengarmu memainkan pianomu.”

“Ya,” jawabnya dengan anggukan, (masih) tak acuh.

(Dia masih tidak melakukannya.)

Midorima tersenyum pahit, meletakkan kesepuluh jarinya di atas tuts dan memainkan nada lirih.

Di depannya terbaring Akashi Seijuurou, dalam sebuah peti.

“Maaf aku baru memenuhi janjiku, Akashi.”


End file.
